


Picture Purrfect

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: Remus is a needy kitty and a total brat. Luckily Virgil knows just how to take care of him
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Smut Sides [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337461
Comments: 11
Kudos: 204





	Picture Purrfect

So then I told him, not to be a pan but I really don't have the time to join the rewards club roll." Patton chuckled as the quartette lazed about on the couch watching yet another Disney movie. Logan was on one end, stiff and studiously engrossed in a book. Patton was curled up next to him, since the man on his other side was too excitable to sit still. And then there was Virgil, perched on the armrest with his phone in his hands. He was just not into the flick, but backing out would incur Roman's wrath. 

He idly scrolled through Tumblr, trying not to be angry about certain theories and interpretations of the sides that he passed. There was a funny incorrect quote with the twins that could certainly happen. And then he got a text message from the absent twin.

R: Hey Scare Bear, do you think this makes my butt look big?

The next message was a picture. Virgil dared glance at it and immediately thought of seven ways to commit murder. It was an angled shot that got a great view of his ass and his mischievous eyes. He was posing to show off some purple, strappy panties that were too tight.

V: almost as big as your ego.

He glanced at the others, glad they didn't see that. 

R: That won't do! 

The next picture was pretty much the same as the first, with only two differences. The first was the underwear–a bright purple thong. The second, a temporary tattoo that read "Property of Scare Bear." Virgil swallowed thickly as his blood headed south.

V: nice ink. did you get it when you were drunk?

R: No master. This fat ass is all yours if you want it, you know you do!  😘

Virgil couldn't deny that, but he was in the middle of something. He wanted to spend time with his friends, his new family, but Remus was putting ideas in his head. 

"Are you alright, Virge?" Roman asked with a worried look on his face. Virgil shrugged, curling up further so no one would notice his rising problem. 

"The trash is texting me." he answered flatly. Roman paled. He was well aware of what Remus was capable of. He really didn't want to know.

"Do you want me to fight him?"

"No I can handle him later." Virgil shrugged and quickly sent Remus one last message, knowing exactly what he was doing.

V: You're right, I do. I just don't want the slut it's attached to. Stop sending pics these pants are leather.

R: Aww don't be like that babe! I'm the total package, and look at what you did to my package!

He sent yet another image, but this one was a front view of that skimpy thong. He was already hard and a bead of precum rested on the exposed head of his cock. The skimpy purple fabric certainly couldn't cover much and the wild curls on his crotch stood out against his pale skin. The outline of his cock through that ungodly tight thong was mouth watering. Virgil was truly considering taking care of the duke right then.

V: Impatient, aren't you?

R: Yes Master, this kitty is frisky!

Virgil tried to remain stoic as the next picture loaded. His face turned beet red and his cock throbbed in its tight confines. Remus was on his knees with his hands curled up to his bare chest. He had to be using some tripod to get this angled shot. What caught Virgil's attention was the tail plug up the duke's ass and the black collar around his neck. The kitten ears on his head were a nice touch, so was the desperate, lewd expression on his face. 

R: Please play with me master. Kitty wants cock.

"Virgil," Roman hissed, "Go take care of him before Pat and Lo see. He will only do worse." Virgil glanced at Roman and smiled sheepishly. The royal pain looked like he was royally in pain and maybe a little disgusted. He flashed a peace sign and disappeared, leaving Roman ready to bleach his eyes with some wholesome Disney. 

  
  


Virgil appeared in his room to gather some supplies. He was going to need his harness, the one that made an 'X' across his chest, just to give Remus a chance to suffer like he did with those pictures. He took off his hoodie and t shirt and pulled the harness from under his bed. Slipping it on, he debated on throwing on a vest and gloves. Arm straps won out as he pulled on his dirty old black hoodie, covered in cum stains from his last night of personal exploration. Remus was in for it!

Virgil appeared in Remus' room, in his favorite chair. Remus was kneeling on the floor close by, stroking his cock when Virgil arrived, hard and furious. 

"Who said you could touch that pathetic cock, hm?" Virgil sneered. Remus jolted and put his hands behind his back, arching to show off the leash attached to his collar. Virgil picked up the leash and tugged, pulling Remus forward onto his hands and knees. 

"Answer me, Kitten."

"No one, Master. I just got so needy." Remus whimpered. Staring up at the imposing emo. Virgil scoffed and got up shedding his hoodie and tossing it to the floor in front of Remus. 

"Rut on that for a while like the needy little bitch you are. That's the only attention your cock is getting—got it?" Virgil huffed and sat down with his legs spread wide. Remus scrambled over the hoodie and bunched it up before rocking his hips against the soft fabric. It was much needed relief but certainly not enough even if it smelled like Master's cum.

"Thank you, Master." Remus grunted and stared up at Virgil. That harness made his shoulders and pecs look good enough to eat and it framed the trail of hair that descended past his navel, pointing toward his hard-on. He was so kind to torture Remus like this. Remus was sure that if Virgil let him, he would drag his tongue over every inch of that body. And then there was the tent in his pants. 

"You see what you did?" Virgil snarled as he watched the duke leak onto his jacket. It was plain as day that he was rock hard and those pants were killing him. 

"I chose the worst day to go commando, all because you had to be a needy brat!" he tugged on the leash, urging Remus forward, "If Kitty needs cock, Kitty can come and get it ready, without using his hands."

Remus crawled between Virgil's legs, accentuating his movements to call attention to his shoulders and ass, to look like a predator that was under Virgil's control. A little power trip meant he would get the rough fucking he craved. If not, he was still holding the hoodie between his thighs to rut against it.

His mouth was on that tent in an instant. Tongue, lips, anything to savor the taste of the leather and make Master squirm. Virgil grunted, practically purring as Remus teased him. 

"Get on with it, Kitten. I want to use that filthy mouth, make sure you taste every inch of my cock til you can't fucking speak." he snarled and grabbed Remus by the hair, forcing him to look up in a daze at one impatient side.

All Remus could say was, "Meow" before he was guided back down to free Master from his confines. 

Teeth, lips, and tongue went to work on the button. It was not an easy task, but Virgil knew that. He wanted to watch his kitten struggle a little, make him work to get what he wanted.

"That's a good slut, work for your prize." Virgil purred and ran his fingers through Remus' hair. Remus moaned softly as he managed to unbutton those tight pants. He took the zipper pull between his teeth and slowly worked it open, listening to Virgil's breathing getting heavier with each click.

Virgil did Remus a favor and pulled his cock from its leather prison. Remus was drooling at the sight of his favorite treat springing up for him, already leaking. The scent of Virgil's natural musk only made him crave that cock more. He was shaking with excitement waiting for Master to command him. 

"Go on, Kitten, get your milk." Virgil purred. Remus snapped like a pitbull and attacked. He took the head into his mouth and lapped away the precum from the tip. This was just what he wanted—the weight of Master's cock on his tongue, his lips stretched around him, the delicious taste.

"Mm, that's it, take my cock in that filthy mouth." Master growled, clawing into the arm rests. Remus took him in deeper and rutted against the hoodie again. He sucked and lapped at that cock as if it were the last thing he would ever do. 

Virgil let out a beautiful groan when he hit the back of Remus' throat. It was music to Remus' ears and almost as magical as the way Virgil was throbbing and leaking into his eager mouth. Remus redoubled his efforts, bobbing his head and rolling his hips faster, moaning around the length. Virgil was shaking, trying to keep his hips still. He was nearing his end. 

"Stop." he ordered, slightly out of breath. Remus pulled off his cock with a pop, leaving a string of spit to connect them. He slowed his hips, not ready to give up the wonderful friction on his dick yet. He stared up at Virgil innocently and pouted. 

"Oh no, don't give me that look. You've been so bad, touching yourself and sending me those pictures. You don't get my cum until after your punishment." Virgil hummed, grabbing Remus by the chin. Remus whimpered as Virgil pressed their lips together for a split second. 

"On the bed." Virgil ordered, getting to his feet, "Hands and knees." 

"Yes Master!" Remus gasped as Virgil ran his knuckles down his throat, over his collar. Remus hurried to his bed, nearly tripping over his  _ toy _ chest, and scrambled to get in position. 

"Such a pain slut!" Virgil scoffed and approached the chest, "Any preferences on how I punish you?" 

"No Master, anything but the cat-o'-nine-tails please!" Remus whimpered in response. Virgil knelt by the chest and opened it with a hum of acknowledgement. What fun toys did Remus have? All of them. What caught Virgil's eye was a special paddle with a cute spider web carving and his name etched into one side. Remus knew him all too well.

Virgil got up with the paddle in hand and came up behind Remus, gently running his fingers over the curve of his ass over the temporary tattoo. He debated on removing the tail plug, but decided against it when Remus arched and mewled at the touch. 

"You're such a bad little kitty, you know. Making me bring out your favorite paddle so often.” he teased and showed Remus just what was coming to him. Kitty’s eyes went wide and he whined, expecting the worst. Master liked to use the paddle.

“Five hits for each picture, and then ten for playing with yourself without permission. I think that’s almost too generous.” Virgil said with a teasing lilt to his voice, “Count them for me.”

Remus braced himself and nodded as the paddle gently glided over his cheek, sending shivers up his spine. He just knew he wouldn't be sitting down for a week at least. His cock throbbed with anticipation.

**_Smack!_ **

The paddle came down on his thigh, stinging him and leaving a red mark imprinted will the paddle art. 

"One!"

"Good boy." Virgil purred and brought the paddle down on his ass five more times. Remus shrieked out each number, his limbs already trembling from the impact. He could feel the patterned on his raised skin and it was incredible.

Virgil ran the edge of the paddle over the other cheek and thigh, mapping the area where he would aim next. Remus whimpered as tears filled his eyes. The anticipation was killing him.

"Please, Master, punish me, I'm such a bad kitty." Remus begged and arched his back. Virgil hummed darkly and peeked at his kitten's cock. It was leaking onto the sheets and hard as a rock. 

"A bad kitty and a filthy painslut." Virgil commented and repeatedly paddled him ten more times, making sure that he would leave his mark. Remus howled each number and tears sprang from his eyes. 

"Sixteen! Thank you Master!" Remus keened. Virgil ran the flat side of the paddle over the reddened flesh and lower, brushing his balls. 

"Fourteen more." 

"Please don't take any breaks for my sake, Master." Remus sobbed. His face was as red as the head of his dick. He knew he would have to hold off from cumming, or face more punishment—and punishment got in the way of making Master feel good. But he wanted that sting to last. 

"Cum before the last one and I will start over. Understood?" 

"Yes Master! You're so kind to a dirty painslut like me! Please make it so I can't sit for weeks!" he cried. Virgil was careful with the paddle, coming down fourteen more times in quick succession. Remus trembled and wailed with each hit, counting to thirty while holding back. He needed to cum. 

Virgil dropped the paddle and dragged his tongue over his sore ass. Remus keened, loving the sharp contrast between touches. 

"Go ahead Kitten, cum for me." Virgil ordered softly and slowly pressed sloppy kisses to the forming bruises. For added measure, he shifted the tail plug and grazed his teeth over the bruises. 

Remus came hard, crying out Virgil's name as he painted his sheets white. His arms gave out as he panted. His head was spinning, but that didn't stop Virgil from worshipping his ass–kissing it, licking it, coating it with spit. 

"Master!" Remus sobbed, overstimulated and in need of a breather, "It's too much!" 

"Too much? Well then," Virgil hummed and rolled Remus onto his side, "You can use your pretty little mouth as a way to say 'thank you.'" He jerked his cock for Remus' hungry eyes, and pressed the tip against his lips. 

Remus happily lapped at the underside, sucking at the velvety skin to make Virgil squirm. Instead he got a pair of hands in his hair and a low growl that bubbled up from Virgil's chest. 

"Master," Remus mumbled, letting Virgil's cock rest on his cheek while he stared up at Virgil with wide, almost innocent eyes. Virgil glanced down just in time to see Remus drag his tongue from the base to the leaking tip, never once breaking eye contact. 

"Please cum on my face. I want you to mark me with your cum." How could Virgil deny that request? His kitten was wrecked and practically worshipping his cock. He was so hard and so close already.

"Beg for it." 

"Oh please, Master, please!" Remus begged, pausing to lap at the head some more, "Please mark me with your cum!—" he wrapped his hand around Virgil, "—Make sure anyone who sees me knows I'm yours, your naughty kitty, your dirty cum dumpster! Ahh—Please claim my face and then my ass with your fat throbbing cock. I don't want anyone else to take me." Remus held his mouth open and closed his eyes. 

His hand worked quickly, ripping a delicious groan from Virgil. He bucked wildly until he exploded coating Remus' face and tongue with his seed. 

"What a pretty slut!" Virgil panted, admiring the streaks of cum on Remus' face and mustache. 

"Thank you Master." Remus grinned, "Should I remove the plug?" He reached behind himself and grabbed the tail plug, waiting for orders. 

"Do it, and stick that ass in the air." Virgil ordered. Remus beamed and carefully pulled the tail out, tossing it on the bed. He pressed his cheek to the mattress and arched putting his abused ass on display. His half-hard cock hung between his legs, and his legs were trembling from exertion and excitement. 

"Is it a condom kind of day for you?" Virgil questioned and wiggled out of his boots and pants. Remus whined and scrunched up his nose. He wanted to get messy!

"I need words, Remus." Virgil grunted as he freed his legs. He was not going to indulge Remus without a solid answer. He would, however, go back to worshipping that ass with his tongue.

"No, Master!" Remus keened, "I want you to breed me! Need you to fill me up and break me!" Oh that mouth was enough to make him want to cum again—it was so gentle and soft against his sore bottom.

"I'm not gonna breed you, Kitten, but I'll make sure to cum deep inside you." Virgil hummed and pressed his lips to Remus' bruised ass. He knew he couldn't fuck into Remus and cum more than once, he could see that his kitten couldn't handle that much either. 

"Yes, Master, please, just stop teasing." Remus hummed and stretched out his arms in front of him. Virgil pulled the lube from the chest and coated his dick—Remus was stretched and ready. And he looked like the perfect fuck toy.

"Tell me if it's too much. Communication is my biggest kink." Virgil said as he lined up. 

"I promise I will, Master! Please hurry!" Remus moaned. He adored the way Virgil phrased it, a communication kink—that emo knew just how to make Remus want more than just sex.

Virgil slowly entered, Remus, careful not to cause any damage a little ointment couldn't reach. It was difficult to move quickly with the fluttering muscles clenching around him. Remus was moaning like a pornstar, taking him like a champ. 

"Oh god! Oh my god! Master, you feel so good!" he cried. Virgil was holding his hips in a vice grip and growling under his breath as he stretched his kitten's tight hole. Remus' eyes rolled back as Virge bottomed out and paused to catch his breath.

"Holy fuck, how many fingers?" Virgil panted.

"Two. I wanted to feel your cock stretching me! It's so good!" 

"Heh," Virgil huffed, "You ready for it to get better?" Remus groaned and shut his eyes, letting that sultry tone wash over him like gasoline. 

"Fuck me, Master. Kitty needs your cock!" Remus said aware of the sweaty body pressed against his own. He heard a faint laugh as Virgil slowly pulled out to the tip. He braced himself, ready for the main event. 

Virgil's hips snapped forward, slamming into his pet. Remus screamed as Virgil set a fast pace, making sure to hit the best places. 

Remus clawed at the sheets, drooling from the fucking he craved. He absolutely adored the sound of their skin slapping and the way Virgil's hip bones would surely leave marks on his tender ass. His own cock bobbed and throbbed between his legs and he swore he was going to lose his mind, moaning and crying like a filthy slut, because on top of everything, Master's nails were digging into his skin and he was growling like a wild beast.

"So tight!" Virgil snarled as Remus sucked his cock in as deep as it could go and then wouldn't let him pull out with ease. The heat surrounding his cock was heavenly, and it was hard to think about anything other than making sure to load that ass with cum.

"My slutty kitten," he gasped just before he hit Remus' prostate, making him scream, "Mine."

"Yours! Jus—Just there! There again!" Remus begged, noting the edge in Master's voice and the creaking of the bed frame. 

"Gonna fill you, mark you!" Virgil snarled and leaned over, grabbing Remus by the hair and pulling him up. Remus keened at the roughness as a thick glob of precum slid down his cock. He was close.

"Please! Please! Mark me!" he gasped, "Keep talking, Master! Close!" And that was one request Virge could oblige, nearing his own end.

"Needy whore!" he hissed as his movements became faster and sloppier, "A perfect cock sleeve who can never get enough!—I should tie your bratty ass to the bed and–and use you as my toy! Make you my cumdumpster!" 

"Yes Master! Please!" Remus sobbed. He was crying from the pleasure and his balls were tight.

"Such a pretty little cumslut! Cum for me so I can make you my bitch!" Virgil growled and slammed into him at top speed.

Remus screamed as he came and clamped down, locking Virgil in place. He ruined his sheets again but he couldn't care less, not when Master was trying to move inside and cumming deep in his ass. The gravely shout of his name sent a warmth through his core as warm as the fresh load in him.

"Oh fuck!" Virgil gasped and let go of his kitten, "You good?" 

"Mhmmm!" Remus hummed contentedly. He was ready to snuggle up and pass out the second Virge pulled out. Virgil decided that was enough of an answer.

"Don't fall asleep yet," he pouted, "I still have to get you cleaned up." 

"Wanna stay and cuddle like a good boyfriend?" Remus grumbled, not entirely aware of his words.

"Boyfriend? Ree, we aren't dating." Virgil mumbled and pulled out. He conjured a wet rag and wiped Remus down, rolling him over to get the rest of the mess. Remus giggled and snapped his fingers, cleaning them both, the sheets, healing his butt, and getting rid of the rag.

"We should be. Wanna be boyfriends?" he asked with a goofy smile. Virgil smirked and moved the toys to sit on the chest and collapsed next to Remus.

"I expected dead roses and candy bugs, clichés with a twist, but this is definitely your style too." 

"Answer the question, Scare Bear. Boyfriends?" 

"Boyfriends, Beetleduke." Virgil hummed and pulled the tired kitten to his chest. Remus kissed his nose and snuggled closer, passing out instantly. Virgil pressed his lips to Remus' forehead before falling asleep with him, hoping Remus would remember in the morning. He sure did!

  
  



End file.
